Adam Davenport
Adam Charles Davenport 'is a bionic superhuman from ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island, set to appear in the upcoming crossover. His main power is super-strength. Powers and Abilities *'''Super Strength: Adam's main power. He is the strongest of his siblings, able to lift heavy objects with no effort. *'Heat Vision:' Adam can produce heat rays from his eyes, and can control the intensity of the beams. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands. However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Martial Arts:' Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand-to-hand combat, much like his siblings. *'Blast Wave:' When Marcus was about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. When Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. He glitched due to not being in his capsule for a long time and destroyed the school's water cooler with this power. *'Strong Lungs:' Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. His ability, Pressurized Lung Capacity, is related to this. *'Mental Link:' Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. *'Quick Thinking:' Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. *'Bravery:' Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. *'Super Jump: '''He can jump very high distances. *'Pressurized Lung Capacity:' Because of his bionically enhanced muscles and natural strong lungs, Adam can blow a gale force super breath. Glitches *'Fire Vision: When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. (Robot Fight Club) *'''Plasma Grenades: When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP (local electro magnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: '''Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious), when he accidentally hit Mr. Davenport across the room, and in Leo's Jam, when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. Adam actually prefers being unbelievably strong. *'Heat Vision Sneeze:' Sometimes when Adam sneezes, he unintentionally activates his heat vision, when he sneezes a hole in Davenport's painting. *'Flame Vision:''' As a glitch of his heat vision, Adam can shoot flames out his eyes. Apearances * Season 2 ** Unnamed Lab Rats and Mighty Med Crossover Trivia *He is seen in the sneak peek of the crossover. Videos Category:Superhero Category:Teenagers Category:Lab Rats